The Demon and The Blueberry
by antaresnebula
Summary: Captain Kenpachi Zaraki meets his match in a short, obnoxious, spoiled rich girl. But this girl has a few tricks up her sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an unseasonably cool summer night. The breeze blew gently through the trees, the cicadas called out to each other, the full moon illuminated 18 year old Asae Fujiyama's pale skin and waist long bright blue hair. Overall it was a beautiful evening, not that it mattered to her at all. She was a bit preoccupied with being kidnapped at the moment. As the daughter of a noble it was something she'd grown accustomed to over the years. Every so often some fool headed thief would come along thinking they'd take her and hold her for ransom. Usually the family guards would stop them first. Usually. Usually it would only be one or two men, easily defeated by the guards. These were no small time thugs, however. They were organized. They had snuck in somehow, killed the guards by her room, and blindfolded and gagged her before she even realized what was going on. So here she was now, being carried off into the night by some unknown assailants. She calmed her mind, tried to remember some of the techniques she'd learned from her guards for just this type of situation. She could recognize four distinct voices. All male. The one holding her was a burly man, obviously the muscle of the group. She could tell they weren't running on solid ground. Probably jumping from tree to tree.

 _Trying not to leave a trail that can easily be followed. Clever._

Asae thought glibly. She continued to take stock of her situation.

 _My hands and feet are bound, but they didn't bother to check me for weapons, so I've got that going for me._

She fumbled with the hidden knife in her kimono sleeve.

 _Not much, but I can work my hands free. Maybe get the blindfold off and see who's taking me or at least get the gag off and call for help._

She continued to kick and struggle against her captor to throw off any suspicion. Just as she had finally got the knife in her hand and began hacking through the cord around her wrist the man carrying her finally spoke up "We gotta stop for a minute the bitch is killing me with all this thrashing around. She's gonna knock me right outta the tree."  
 _Shit…_ Asae tried cutting faster, but her dull, old knife could only cut so fast.  
"Whassa matter, can't handle a little girl?" One of the men spoke back, scathingly, his voice little more than a raspy whisper. "Fine. We're far enough out anyway." Asae felt the world around her drop sickeningly as she and her captor dropped from the tree. Once on the ground, he dropped her carelessly at his feet. Asae felt a warm metallic tasting liquid fill her mouth. She'd probably busted her lip when he dropped her.  
"Careful!" The raspy voiced man chided. "We can't sell Madame damaged goods…" he gripped Asae tightly by the chin and forced her to face him. "Yeah a beauty like her is gonna fetch us a pretty penny…especially with her still intact…" the last comment caused a round of lecherous chuckles from the group. For the first time, Asae felt a shiver of fear crawl down her spine. They weren't just going to hold her for ransom…they were going to sell her to some whorehouse! With her newfound panic fueling her she finally cut through the cord and in one swift movement slashed blindly in front of her.  
"Fucking bitch!" the raspy voice yowled and she knew she hit her mark. In the confusion she managed to tear off her blindfold and get a good look at her captors. The man in front of her held his eye in his hands, blood trickling from between his fingers, two men were behind her, hands on their swords, but not yet attacking her.

 _Must be under orders not to_ damage _me._

She began pulling off the gag just as the burly man backhanded her against the temple, knocking her back down. She saw stars and fought against unconsciousness.

 _Shit I have to stay awake. I have to keep fighting._

"You idiot! I told you not to harm her!" The leader finally stepped forward. Through her dazed state, all she could make out was the bloody mess that used to be his left eye.

"Don't worry boss, I hit her under her hair. Nuthins gonna show. Just makin sure she ain't gonna cause any more trouble." The burly man nudged her with his foot for good measure. The leader snorted and grabbed Asae by the hair, pulling her up to face him. He traced his finger along her lips, pressing down where she'd split it causing her to wince. Her look of pain made him grin. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Looks like you've been a bad girl, Princess. Guess we'll have to punish you." He threw her back to the ground and called out to his men. "Looks like we're already taking a pay cut by delivering damaged goods. Might as well have some fun with it." Asae's stomach dropped, knowing what he meant. She fumbled around, looking for her knife. Her fingers finally closed around it, only to have the leader stomp down on her hand, nearly crushing it. "No no. Not this time Princess. Why don't you just be a good girl and let us get this over with, hmm? Tie her back up!" He barked at the men. They dragged her over to a tree and tied her arms behind it. The leader took her knife and gently ran it along the skin of her neck. "How does it feel to be on this side of the blade, hmm?" he mocked.  
"Not great I can tell you that." Asae snarled, defiantly.  
"Fiery little bitch, aren't you? We'll see just how fiery you are after we're done with you." With that, he drew the blade down, hacking away at her kimono. Asae met his bloody one eyed gaze with her piercing amber eyes, refusing to show any amount of fear. It must've worked better than she realized because his smirk was quickly replaced by a look of shock…and then she felt something wet drip on her chest. Blood. She snapped her head back up quickly and saw a jagged sword jutting out of her assailant's chest for only a moment before it was quickly pulled back out. Blood spurted out of his body, covering her. She clamped her eyes shut against the carnage. All around her she could hear the sounds of swords cutting through flesh and screams of pain. The smell of blood filled the air.  
"Well that was disappointingly easy." A deep voice broke through her fear. She finally looked up and saw an absolute monster of a man standing before her. He towered over the men who had captured her, who now lay dead at his feet. A mane of wild, black hair styled into spikes framed his face. An eye patch covered his right eye; a long thin scar ran down the opposite side. He wore a black kimono and tattered white haori. A soul reaper's uniform; but not just any soul reaper, a captain.  
"Y-you saved me…" Asae sputtered out lamely.  
"Yeah I guess. Well see ya." The soul reaper turned to leave.  
"Hey wait a minute! You can't just leave me tied up here!" Asae struggled against the bonds that kept her tied to the tree.  
"Uh why not?"  
"You saved me! You can't just leave the job half done!"  
"I didn't exactly come here to save you that was just a little bonus. Just be glad you got that much."

"I'll scream if you leave." Asae threatened.  
"You gotta be kiddi…" He was cut off by an ear splitting shriek that filled the night air. "Fucking serious? Fine! Fine! Just shut the hell up!" He took his sword and cut the ropes that bound her.  
"Aww why thank you!" Asae said in a sickenly sweet voice, her shredded kimono barely holding on.  
"Ugh here." The soul reaper roughly handed her his captain's robe. "How bout this, I'll take you back where you came from, but only cuz I want that back." Asae slipped it on and nearly disappeared inside it. "Hop on." He commanded. Before she could question what he meant, he picked her up by the waist, hoisted her onto his back, and leapt into the nearest tree.  
"Ugh not again…do we really have to jump around through the trees?" Asae complained the memories of her capture still very fresh.  
"Fastest way. Sooner I drop you off, the sooner I get my shit back, the sooner I can leave. Now, where am I going?"  
"Fujiyama house. I'm uh…a servant there." Asae fumbled, not quite ready to fully trust him.  
"Sheesh no wonder you got your ass kidnapped. You're a terrible liar." The soul reaper smirked as he took off through the forest.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Asae relished in the feeling of the cool air rushing through her hair as she soared through the forest on the back of the strange soul reaper. She could feel the immense strength in his back and shoulder muscles flexing as he pounced from tree to tree like some wild jungle cat. She could feel her cheeks growing hot and quickly shook her head to clear her mind. To the east she could just see the first rays of dawn through the trees. All too soon, the great stone walls of her home became visible.

"This is my stop." At her command the soul reaper almost gracefully leapt to the ground and helped the small blue haired girl off his back. She handed him back his robe. "Thank you…for everything, soul reaper."  
"Don't mention it, princess." He replied gruffly, tugging his robe back on.  
"Don't call me that." Her unexpectedly harsh tone caught him off guard. "That's what _they_ were calling me. Besides it's not like I'm an actual princess…anyway my name is Asae."

"Fine whatever you say, blueberry."  
"Wha-! Blueberry!" Asae threw her hands over her head, trying in vain to hide her luminous locks "That's just low! I'm a natural blue!" The soul reaper couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh.

"You're real somethin, blueberry."

"So do you have a name, or what, Spike?" Asae glowered at him and his ridiculous hairdo.  
"Heh, call me Kenpachi."  
"Wait…Kenpachi…you're…"Asae's mind reeled. She knew that name. She'd heard of the bloodthirsty killer captain of Squad 11…this was him? Before she had time to collect her thoughts, the front gate swung open.

"Asae! Thank god!" A thin man, not much taller than Asae ran forward and threw his arms around her. His long black hair, streaked with silver was sleeked back and pulled into a ponytail. He had Asae's amber eyes, but wore wire framed glasses.

"Dad dad dad I'm fine! Let go already!" Asae tried squirming away from him.  
"What happened? The guards were all killed and look at you!" He held her at arm's length "You're soaked in blood! And your kimono…" that's when his attention was turned to Kenpachi "What the hell? What did you do to my daughter, you monster!?" The guards swarmed him, all swords at the ready. Kenpachi couldn't look less interested.

"Dad no!" Asae wrenched from her father's grasp and ran to Kenpachi's side. "He saved me from kidnappers. If he hadn't been around when he was…" she let her voice trail off, not wanting to upset her father too much. Her father's eyes were narrowed, staring the behemoth soul reaper down.  
"Very well. Let's get you inside." Her wrapped his arm around Asae's shoulder and led her toward the mansion, the guards following close behind. Asae turned to get one last look at her rescuer. He caught her eye and winked back and in a flash, he disappeared back into the forest.

…

Asae sank deeper into the tub so her nose was just above the water, which was deliciously warm and scented with lavender. But no amount of floral scented water would ever let her feel truly clean after what had happened the night before. She shivered despite the warmth and shut her eyes, trying to make herself think of more pleasant things, but the only image that kept popping into her mind was of that soul reaper winking back at her. She wondered what those enormous muscles must look like under that uniform…

"Ahh! No! Crap!" Asae said aloud.

 _Why am I thinking about him like this? I'm a noble, he's a savage, bloodthirsty, inhuman monster…that saved my life…._

Not only that, he was the first person who just treated her like a person…he didn't try to suck up to her, he didn't try to kidnap her…hell he even called her out on her shit and made fun of her. Nobody did that! Asae sighed and reached for her towel.

 _I need to forget about him._

…

 _I need to forget about her._

Kenpachi leaned against the wall of the squad 11 barracks, a bottle of sake in one hand. Why had that short, bratty, annoying little shit gotten to him? He took another swig from his bottle and ran his free hand through his hair.

 _Must be turnin soft. Probably cuz I haven't had a decent fight in a while. I wonder if Ichi would be up to a match…_

He tried to focus on those thoughts while in the back of his mind, he was picturing those unbelievable amber eyes, those full lips, how much he wanted to kiss them…lick her blood off of them…he suddenly realized how…uncomfortable he had become and shifted slightly so his legs were just a little further apart.

…

Asae finally collapsed into bed. Today had pretty much sucked. Her dad had fussed over her pretty much every chance he got. She had been followed around diligently by even more guards than usual, and had had to actually convince her father to call them off just so she could take a bath.

"I just want to be left alone…" she rolled over and faced the small shrine at the opposite end of the room. At the center was a photograph of a beautiful woman with pale skin and long dark blue hair that fell in waves, framing her face. Her soft brown eyes held warmth only a mother could show.

"I miss you mom…" Asae mumbled into her pillow, letting the tears fall. It had been a long time since she'd cried over her mom. She had died when Asae was only 5 years old. She couldn't remember much of her and her father never spoke about her, but she did remember her always being a source of comfort and safety. Something she needed more than ever. Suddenly, the room was blanketed in darkness as something blocked out the moonlight.

 _Oh no…oh please no…_ Asae silently begged. The last thing she needed was to be kidnapped again. She held as still as possible, not even daring to breathe.

"Hey blueberry. You awake?" A gruff, poor attempt at a whisper called to her from the window.

"Kenpachi?!" She shot up in bed, all sense of fear now gone at the sight of the wild man grinning at her from the window.

"Ya gonna lemme in or do I have to hang out here all night?" Asae noticed that he was impossibly perched on her tiny windowsill just outside the glass.

"Uhh yeah hold on" She pushed the glass up, luckily the window was just wide enough for him to squeeze his bulk through. She took in his well chiseled, six and a half foot frame. His pecks and six pack peeking out from his loose kimono.  
"See somethin you like?" Kenpachi teased, catching her staring.  
"Eh I've seen better."

"Oh yeah I'm sure those other rich pansies you hang out with really get their work out on, sipping tea and arranging flowers…" Kenpachi turned up his long nose and put his pinkie out. Asae couldn't help but snort at the sight.  
"Oh no way. You laugh like a pig!" He teased, causing Asae to give him a good punch on the arm (that he barely felt)

"You shut the hell up!" Asae said still laughing, but trying to calm herself. "We have to be quite, ok? My dad has like seriously upped security since yesterday." Kenpachi couldn't hide his concern.

"Don't worry. Nothing else happened. He's just going to be paranoid for, like, the next month." Kenpachi grunted in acknowledgement.

"I just came to see if you were still alive. Like you said, I saved your life. Can't leave the job half done." Asae smiled weakly, sad to see him leave already. An idea popped in her head and she grabbed his arm.

"Hey you know…it's still pretty early and I mean…those guys might have accomplices…or something…" she finished lamely.

"You're right." Asae snapped her head up, surprised at his sudden change of heart. "I can't leave you here alone while those bastards might have backup out there…they might actually put up a good fight." He grinned even more broadly than before, his teeth bared. Asae sighed. Of course he'd be more interested in fighting than protecting her.

"Whatever, Mr. Macho. I'm going back to bed." And with that she crawled back under the sheets. She watched as Kenpachi settled himself into a shadowy corner of the room. "No funny stuff!" she called over to him.

"Oh please, like I'd even be interested in someone as flat as yo-"he was cut off as a slipper was flung at his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything was dark. Asae couldn't feel anything but a deep, suffocating coldness. She tried to call out, but no sound came out. She tried to run, but her legs felt like they weighed a ton. Suddenly she felt cold, clammy hands holding her arms behind her back. A voice whispered in her ear.

"You've been bad, princess…" Asae screamed and shot up in bed, drenched in cold sweat. Kenpachi was by her side in an instant.  
"You're still here? Ugh don't worry it was just a bad dream…" she tried to shoo him away but he stood firm, his emerald eyes fixed on her. "I told you, I'm ok!" she insisted, beginning to grow aggravated. She didn't like that she couldn't read his dark expression.

"That whole thing got to you more than you're letting on, Asae." Her heart leapt into her throat. That was the first time he'd called her by her name.

"S-so what." She stammered, scooting further away from him.

"Why were those people after you?" the question caught her off guard. She stared at him, unable to answer.

"They were going to sell you to a brothel. Why would they go through all the trouble to kidnap a noble when they could just take any girl?" Kenpachi pressed. He sat on the bed beside her, but still gave her space. She was quiet for a long time. He thought about just letting the issue drop when she finally spoke up.

"As a noble I'm expected to take part of the community. That includes making decisions on what can and can't be allowed. One issue that's been a thorn in my family's side for years is all the human trafficking…we've never been able to do much about it. The other nobles aren't quite as honorable. They take bribes from the brothels so they can stay in business. One of the nobles, Lady Kimiko, doesn't even try to keep her bribes a secret. Rumor has it that she actually owns one of the brothels." She could tell her gossip of the other nobles was extremely boring to Kenpachi so she cut to the chase. "Basically she was bragging about all her money and success and I well…I called her out on it. Well…more like called her a shriveled old hag that only makes her money off the backs of the girls she kidnaps…" Asae could feel her cheeks growing red with embarrassment. "Ugh I can't believe I said that! Dad was furious!" Asae hid her face in her hands.

"Heheh that's my girl." Kenpachi chuckled, making Asae blush even deeper. "So why don't you tell your dad you know who's behind it?"  
"I don't have any hard proof. If I accuse her without proof and she's found innocent, it could tarnish the Fujiyama name forever."  
"You nobles are so dramatic." Kenpachi sighed and lay back on her bed. Asae just watched him for a moment, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the way his brow was furrowed as he thought deeply about something.

 _What's going on in that head of yours…?_ Asae found herself wondering, not realizing he had started staring back at her.

"Quit starin at me like that, it's creepy."

"Don't flatter yourself." Asae scoffed "Get outta my bed!" she pushed him away with her foot.  
"Alright I'm goin sheesh."

"Hey…Kenpachi…"

"What?" Kenpachi called from his spot on the floor.

"It would probably be a good idea for me to learn to defend myself….you know in case more guys show up and you aren't around."

"Hmm."  
"Well…what I'm asking is…well can you teach me?" an awkward silence followed.

"You really sure about that? I'm not gonna go easy on you."  
"Good."

Kenpachi smiled to himself "That's what I like to hear. Alright, blueberry, rest up now. We start tomorrow night."

… 

Almost every night following, the two of them would meet in a clearing in the woods and he would teach her the basics of defending herself and using a zanpakuto. It was a slow process. Training a spoiled noble girl, Kenpachi had his work cut out for him, but Asae never backed down. No matter how badly bruised and beaten she was, she still held fast. With time, she was almost able to hold her own against Kenpachi. Her soft, gentle hands became callused and strong; her scrawny body toned and hard. For the first time in her life, Asae felt utterly at ease leaving her home alone. She knew she could handle just about anything. Or so she thought.

…

Asae did her usual routine of waiting for her father to fall asleep before sneaking out to meet up with Kenpachi. She pushed her bedroom window and leapt into the nearby tree. Jumping great distances without hurting herself was one of the many things Kenpachi had been teaching her. She was almost halfway to their meeting place when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. She groaned and pulled out a dart. The world spun around her dizzyingly. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a grinning face…with one eye…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A hard slap to her face snapped Asae back into consciousness. She took stock of her surroundings. She was lying on the floor in a dimly lit room with no windows, probably a basement. They hadn't even bothered to tie her up. "Help!" she managed to croak out.  
"Don't bother. There's no one around for miles to hear you and no one to save you this time." A harsh voice snapped at her. Asae looked up at an older, somewhat plump woman with bleached blonde hair and obvious roots. Her grey blue eyes were bloodshot and yellowed. Her face was caked with makeup.  
"Lady Kimiko." Asae growled.

"You cost me my men, my pay, and my darling's eye; almost his life!" Lady Kimiko flung her plump arms around the scrawny, one eyed man next to her; the man who had taken her last time. "And you embarrassed me in front of the entire council!"

"You did that yourself." Asae muttered.

"Why you impertinent little…" Lady Kimiko slapped Asae again, this time scraping her long nails against her cheek leaving deep scratches. Asae hissed in pain, but kept her Amber eyes on the woman in front of her.  
"You've caused me a lot of trouble lately. I was hoping to make some money off of you, but it's too late for that now. I supposed we'll just have to kill you. She's all yours, Kenichi darling." She planted a kiss on the man's cheek and left the room. He stepped forward, sneering, sword drawn.  
"Here we are again, princess and this time we're all alone, no one to disturb us."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
"Still snarky, are we? Yeah your boyfriend there got me pretty good. I should've been. Lucky that rich bitch has the hots for me. She made sure I got healed up 100%. Too bad we won't be able to say the same for you." He moved toward her slowly, obviously relishing the feeling of finally getting to exact his revenge. He made his move. Lunging forward, sword drawn, he plunged it into…nothing. He stood for a moment, bewildered. How could he miss? She had just been right in front of him.  
"Behind you, big boy."  
"What? But how-?" He was cut off by her knee jabbing into his gut. He hunched over, the wind knocked out of him. Her leg came down again, this time at his wrist easily shattering it, making him drop the blade.

"You made a big mistake not tying me up." She took his blade and with one swipe took his head cleanly off. "Let's see her bring you back this time…" with that, she opened the door. Before her was a long, dark hall lit only by the occasional torch perched on the wall.  
"Hey what are you doing out of there!?" A harsh voice cut her attention to a group of men at the other end of the hall now running towards her, swords drawn.  
"Oh crap…"

…

"…I know this is troubling news. I hate to be the one to tell you, but I saw bandits running off with a girl that looked just like her! I hate to think of what could happen to her…yes of course I'll let you know if I find anything out. Goodbye Lord Fujiyama." Lady Kimiko rested the phone down on the hook. "Oh poor man, I almost feel bad for him. He shouldn't have let his brat of a daughter speak so freely…"

The door slammed open jerking her from her inner monologue. "I told you to knock when I'm in here you…" her voice trailed off, her face paled even more than usual. Before her stood her blood soaked and battle worn captor.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we have an appointment with the council regarding your immediate dismissal."

"N-no…this cannot be…Kenichi!"  
"Don't bother. There's no one around for miles to hear you and no one to save you. Remember?"

…

"This is complete BULLSHIT!" Asae punched the wall next to her, leaving a decent sized hole."

"Asae please…" her father tried to usher her away before she caused yet another scene. They had just left Lady Kimiko's hearing. She had been found not guilty.  
"Circumstantial evidence…I was locked in her goddamned basement! The bitch paid them off!"  
"Not here, Asae." Her father grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. "It's not fair. I hate her for what she did. In fact I could kill her for what she did to my baby girl…but the fact of the matter is there's nothing we can do…" Under his usual calm and collected exterior, Asae could see the utter rage in his eyes.  
"Dad…" she took his hands in hers "I'm ok. She didn't hurt me."  
"True…" for a moment his expression softened as he looked at her. She had become so much like her mother, so much stronger… "That is one thing I don't understand. How were you not only able to escape, but also kill all her guards and bring her back here by yourself?"  
"Um…" Asae's smile dropped and she looked away. "I've just been…practicing…more"  
"You haven't been to your lessons in months."  
"I've been practicing by myself. The guards don't teach me anything really useful anyway…"

"You've been seeing HIM haven't you?" He glowered at her, his grip on her hands tightened.  
"Uh…who?" Asae tried unsuccessfully to act clueless.  
"You know damn well who! That soul reaper! Zaraki!"  
"He's been teaching me how to fight! How to defend myself! If he hadn't been teaching me, the other night would've gone a LOT differently, dad! I might not even be here right now!"  
"And why the hell were you even out that night? Because you were sneaking out to see him! I forbid you from ever seeing him again! Do you understand me?"  
"But…dad…no!" Asae fought back the tears. Her father let out a long sigh.  
"Sweetheart…I only want you to be safe"  
"Then let me learn how to fight!"  
"No. It's just too dangerous. I'll order extra guards around your room."  
"Because that worked so well last time…" Asae griped, refusing to look at him. He just glared at her.  
"Better trained guards. And you aren't allowed outside without a chaperone anymore."  
"This isn't fair…"  
"But it's what's best. You'll thank me one day."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Day 3 of total lockdown. Asae lay on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. There was nothing to do in her room, but she was still too furious with her father to even be in the same room as him. All she could do was lay in bed and feel her blood boil over the injustice of being locked away like this while her kidnapper and would be murder walked free. "Uggh damnit!" She hopped off the bed and started doing pushups, letting her rage fuel her. It wasn't healthy mentally, but it was keeping her from losing the skills she'd already learned that her father so desperately wanted her to forget.  
"So you're still alive?" a voice from the window broke her concentration, her hand slipped and she dropped nose first onto the floor.  
"Aw shit Kenpachi…" she held her nose in her hands, thankfully it wasn't bleeding.  
"Where the hell've you been? I started thinking you were giving up on me or somethin."  
"I got kidnapped again." Asae opened the window for him and he was at her side in an instant. "Ugh chill out I didn't even need rescuing this time. I can rescue my own damn self."

"That's my girl." He chuckled "You learned from the best."  
"Yeah and now I'm completely forbidden from ever seeing you again."  
"What? So your dad punishes you for saving yourself?" He stared at her incredulously.  
"It's not like that…I mean…I know he doesn't want to see me get hurt. I'm all he has left…but still…"  
"So what now?"

"I…I don't know…" she slumped back down on the bed and hid her face in her hands. "Everything's just so messed up now. After all this I can't help but think…nevermind."  
"Think what?" he came over to her, taking a seat next to her.

"I don't know…maybe…maybe I should just do what everyone else wants me to do. Keep my head down and hold my tongue. Be the model noble. Marry some guy, have a family…all that."

"That's not you." Asae took her face from her hands and looked over at him. "You aren't like the rest of them. You won't be happy with that perfect noble life. I know you and you want more than that. You want-"

"You."

Kenpachi stopped midsentence and stared at Asae. She was looking up at him with those big amber eyes.

"I want to go with you to the Soul Society. I want to become a Soul Reaper, too. You're right, I'll never be happy living the perfect noble life. Ever since you showed up, you've shown me there's more to life then what I've always known. That I can be more. For once, my life has purpose. I don't want…no…I can't go back to life the way it was before." She leaned forward towards him, the front of her kimono slipped ever so slightly. He reached toward her, his hand just inches from her. So close to touching her…he let it come to rest on her shoulder and pushed her back.

"No."

"O-oh…uh…sorry…" Asae's face flushed bright red. Mortified she pulled her kimono back in place and walked away from him.

"Now don't be like that… I just…" Kenpachi growled in frustration. Hell, he wasn't any good at this sort of thing. "I don't want you makin any rash decisions right now, you know?"  
"Rash decisions huh…" Asae laughed humorlessly. "You really are clueless."

"You wanna run that by me again?" Kenpachi threatened, getting more annoyed by the minute.  
"I've felt this way about you since day one you idiot. I just…I feel stupid. I thought you felt the same way…" She turned her back to him to hide the tears she knew were coming. Kenpachi was quiet for a long time. Just as she was beginning to think he had left, she felt a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist, his face pressed up against her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he growled softly in her ear. "You wanna be stuck with the big, scary, bloodthirsty soul reaper?"

"Maybe." She teased as she turned to face him. For the first time, being this physically close to him, she was truly taken aback by just how massive he was; almost a foot and a half taller than her! His dark tanned skin pulled taught over well-defined muscles. She lifted her hands, hesitated for only a moment, and then letting them rest on his chest. She gripped the collar of his robe and pulled it down, exposing his chiseled pecs; drawing out a soft growl, almost a purr from him. His grip tightened on her waist for a moment, then moved up to her shoulders. He moved his hands under the collar of her kimono and pulled it down, exposing her soft, creamy white skin to him. Her breasts were small, but perky. Her nipples stood erect as they were exposed to the cold air. Asae could read the obvious lust in his eyes. How hard he was trying to hold back, to take this slow. Without giving any warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face toward hers, their lips clashed together. Kenpachi was stunned for only a moment. He cupped her behind and lifted her up effortlessly to his level. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He licked her lips, his tongue looking for entry which she readily allowed. He carried her over to the bed. She felt so weightless to him, so small. He lay her down on her back, breaking away from the kiss. He knelt down at the end of the bed before her and pulled her kimono the rest of the way off. She blushed causing him to grin devilishly.  
"Getting nervous, blueberry?"

"Heh…in your dreams…" her blush deepened.

"I think I know how to make you relax…" before she could ask, his head ducked down between her thighs. He drew his long tongue down her leg, so tantalizingly close to where she wanted him, then moving back away. She bucked her hips towards him, his teasing driving her crazy. He placed one huge hand on her lower belly and gently but firmly held her down. "Don't be squirming around, now…" He ducked his head back down and continued tracing her thighs with his tongue, occasionally giving her little loves bites eliciting soft moans from her. Finally he brought his hand down, spreading her lips apart with his fingers. He ran his tongue along her entrance, smiling as she squeaked quietly under him. He closed his lips around her clit, sucking it lightly and pushed one finger gently into her. She bit down on her hand, trying to not make much noise. He let her get used to the feeling of his finger before pushing ever deeper inside. He curled his finger upward, rubbing her g spot, licking and biting her all over. With his other hand, he reached up and tweaked her nipple, pinching it gently making her moan. She grinded her hips against his hand, she was coming so close now, she could feel it. Everything felt so amazing! While he had her distracted, he slid in a second finger.

"Ah! Wait!" Asae cried out, trying hard to keep her voice down.

"Did that hurt?" Kenpachi pulled his fingers out and backed away.

"Um…no…not really…"  
"I told you you're a terrible liar."

Asae sighed and sat up "I'm just not used to all…this"  
"Wait…is this your first time?" He couldn't keep the concern out of his voice. Asae could only nod weekly.

"Shit…I wish you'd told me that…" He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her.

"I'm sorry…"

Kenpachi sighed "Don't apologize. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It didn't hurt…not really. I…I don't want to stop…"

Kenpachi turned to face her. "Are you sure, Asae?"

The sound of him saying her name made her heart skip a beat. "Yes."

Without missing a beat he pulled her to him, his mouth over taking hers. Her hands moved to the waistband of his pants. Feeling her tugging on them, he pulled away from her and stood by the bed so he could take them off for her. For a moment all Asae could do was stare, finally taking in the full view of him. Hesitantly, she reached out. Her slender fingers tracing the many scars that covered his body. "How did you get all these?"

"I've been through a lot of shit, Blueberry. Now, are my scars all ya gonna pay attention to?" Her eyes moved downward to his huge, throbbing member.

"O-oh my…" Asae was wide eyed. "It's…so big…"

"Heheh yeah…" Kenpachi chuckled. Asae glanced up at him. Was he blushing?  
"Can…can I touch it?"

"I really wish you would."

She paused for a moment, trying to decide how to go about this. She started by trailing a finger down the underside, pleased to hear him give a soft growl. Emboldened, she continued to touch him all over, feeling the wide bulge of the tip, the veins that ran down the sides. She grinned as she looked up at him, his head rolled back, his fists clenching the sides of the bed tightly. She decided to try what he had done to her. She leaned in closer and took the length of him in her mouth. Kenpachi moaned almost too loudly. He reached up and gripped her hair, instinctively thrusting his hips forward. Asae tried hard to suppress her gag reflex. She had underestimated just how difficult this would actually be. A pit of worry settled in her stomach as she thought about what it would feel like to have him inside her. 'If it hurt that much with just his fingers…' She concentrated on her breathing, relaxing herself. She eventually got the hang of it. She ran her tongue up and down his length as she bobbed her head up and down, sliding him in and out of her mouth.

"Ugnh…Asae…"He was thrusting his hips faster now, his grip in her hair tightened. She felt her mouth and throat being filled, making her eyes water. He leaned against the bed, spent. "Are you…ok…?" he asked between gasping breaths. She nodded quickly, with him still in her mouth. He tried not to laugh at her puffed cheeks and wide eyed, almost panicked expression. "You don't have to swallow if you don't want to." Without waiting another moment, she ran to the adjacent bathroom. Kenpachi chuckled and lay back on her bed.

…

An hour later and Asae was just finished packing away the few things she could take with her. She held the framed picture of her mother for a moment.

"She looks just like you." Kenpachi commented, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah…" Asae said sadly before tucking it away in her bag.

"Are you ready?" He asked with surprising gentleness.

"Just about. I just want to leave a note for my dad."

"A note? That's a bit cliché." Kenpachi snorted, any sense of gentleness lost.

"Oh yeah lemme just run downstairs and tell my dad 'Hey I'm running off with the guy you forbade me from ever seeing again to become a soul reaper! See you never!' Yeah that would be much better." She snapped back the let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry…this is just a lot right now."

"I know. I'll wait outside." With that he slipped out the window giving Asae some privacy.

After she finished her note, she left it on the bed where she knew he'd see it. She stood for a moment, looking around her room. Just a few hours earlier she couldn't stand being trapped here but now…she took a deep breath and leapt out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alright everyone listen up!" Kenpachi's booming voice filled the common room of the 11th squad barracks. He had called his entire squad in for an important meeting. The scattered whispers were instantly hushed at their captain's command. "Now look. I have someone here I want you all to meet and I want you all to be on your best behavior." He shot a death glare at the crowd, daring anyone to make a sound.

"Kenpachi please this is all really unnecessary…" a much softer, quieter voice brought everyone's attention to the short, skinny, blue haired girl standing next to the captain. Up until then, no one had even noticed her there. 'Jeez what have I gotten myself into…' she thought to herself as she looked out at the crowd of men who looked like nothing more than a group of thugs; save for one surprisingly pretty one.

"Keeeennny! You're back!" A tiny ball of pink flung itself from the crowd to Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Yachiru. Where've you been?"

"Playing with Byakuya-kun!"

"I'm sure he enjoyed that." Kenpachi mumbled, knowing he'd get an earful about it from the uptight squad 6 captain.

"You uh…you didn't tell me you had a kid…" Kenpachi looked down and saw Asae glaring up at him.

"This is my Lieutenant, Yachiru. Yachiru, this is Asae. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Yachiru peered down from Kenpachi's shoulder at the newcomer. She stared long enough to make Asae feel even more uncomfortable than she already was, if that was possible. Finally Yachiru spoke up.

"Well alright then. But I need to come up with a nickname for you!"

"I've been callin her blueberry."

"Blueberry?! That's silly Kenny!" the small girl giggled.

…

After the excitement of being introduced to all of squad 11, Asae finally managed to sneak away outside. She found a nice, quiet place on the porch and let herself collapse on the ground. She was exhausted, though she had to admit, she had never felt more welcome in her life. Despite their terrifying appearance, Kenpachi's squad was made up of the friendliest people she'd ever met. Even the pretty one, Yumichika, had called her 'Not entirely unattractive' which she took as a compliment. Yachiru tried out several nicknames for her, each one worse than the last until she finally conceded Kenpachi's blueberry being the best fit. They'd all made her feel at home with them, she'd never felt this way among the other nobles…her thoughts were cut short by the sound of the door sliding open.

"Hey there, blueberry." Kenpachi stepped out, a bottle of sake and two glasses in his hands. "How're you holding up?" Asae smiled at him.

"I didn't think they'd all be so…accepting of me. I'm not anything like any of you but you're all letting me in with open arms…"

"When you're part of squad 11 you're part of a family." He said as he poured out a drink for the both of them. "Here." He passed one of the glasses over to her, draining his instantly. Asae eyed the clear liquid, sniffed it, and then, closing her eyes, tossed it back.

"That's terrible!" Asae said between sputtering coughs. Kenpachi couldn't hold back a hearty laugh.

"First drink, huh? Heh heh you get used to it." He grinned as he poured the two of them another glass.

"Ugh…bottoms up, I guess…" Asae braced herself for another shot.

…

Asae was laying across Kenpachi's lap, going on about he didn't even know anymore and he was pretty sure she didn't either, slurring every other word.

"Aaaan' 'nother thing! Ya-ya think they'd ya know like DO something…ya know." Whatever it was, she was adamant about it.

"Uh-huh. Well you've had enough." Kenpachi pried the almost empty bottle from her hands.

"H-hey waaaait…"

"Time for bed." He picked her up bodily and carried her back inside.

"Oooh yeah I like bedtime with youuuuu…eh…why's your butt so far away…" Asae swung her arm down, trying to reach down and give him a pinch. "Ehhhh you're lucky I'm sh-short…" Kenpachi thanked his lucky stars everyone else had either gone to bed or were as drunk as she was right now. Finally they made it to his quarters. He gently laid her on the bed. "Hey youuuu…" she murmered, sleepily.

"Hey."

"You wanna know somethin'?"

"Hmm?"

"I…lo…" she was passed out before she could finish her sentence. Kenpachi leaned over her, brushed her hair from her face.

"Good night, blueberry." He kissed her forehead and left, letting her have the bed to herself tonight.

…

Asae stirred as sunlight filled the room. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning. The room…Asae shot up in bed. This wasn't her room. This wasn't her bed. She felt panic building for only a moment until the last nights event slowly came back to her. "I…actually ran away from home…I…oh my god my head…" she curled up in the fetal position, pulled the sheets over her head and waited for the sweet embrace of death to take her.

"Good mornin'." Kenpachi slid the door open, letting in even more light. Asae hissed from under the sheets.

"What's so good about it?" she grumbled. Kenpachi smiled humorlessly.

"I just wanted to tell ya I have some good news for ya. Just come out whenever ya feel up to it."

"Ok…" Asae groaned pitifully.

…

Well past noon and Asae finally emerged. She walked into the common room where Kenpachi, Ikakku, and Yumichika were waiting for her. "Alright so what's this good news?" she asked flatly, her head still pounding.

"Someone's certainly less beautiful today…" Yumichika muttered under his breath. Asae glared at him.

"I got you enrolled in the Soul Reaper Academy. You start in a week." Kenpachi spoke up.

"Wait what that's great!" Asae's mood instantly approved.

"Yumichika and Ikakku here will teach you everything you need to know to get through the academy. I would but I've never been."

"You never went through the academy? But…you're a captain."

"I killed the last Kenpachi to become captain."

"…You're joking. He's joking right?"

…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Lord Fujiyama, we've searched everywhere and she's nowhere to be found. We'll begin searching the town immediately!"

"Don't bother." Noboru Fujiyama sat on the edge of his daughter's bed, a crumpled note clutched in his hands.

"S-sir?" the guard was completely taken aback. Not even an hour ago, after discovering his daughter missing, Lord Fujiyama had ordered a full search of the house and grounds, absolutely panicked. Now here he sat, telling him to call off the search.

"We aren't going to find her. She doesn't want to be found. Leave me."

"Sir." The guard bowed and left. Noboru waited until the door was shut behind him before he let the tears fall.

"Our daughter really is just like you, Kasumi." He glanced over to the now empty shrine on the far wall and sighed "She never would have run off if you were still here, my love."

20 years ago…

17 year old Noboru Fujiyama was preparing to take his first trip to the world of the living. He had heard storied of humans from Soul Reapers that would often visit the village and their way of life absolutely fascinated him. For the most part, humans had no spiritual sense, he couldn't even imagine being that blind! And such short life spans! He stood outside the 7th division barracks, waiting for his soul reaper guide for the human world. Since he was a noble, he was given special permission to visit the world of the living and be accompanied by a soul reaper should anything go wrong.

"Lord Fujiyama?" a soft voice brought him to attention. Before him stood a tall, beautiful woman with dark blue hair and brown eyes. "I am Kasumi Toriyama, I will be assisting you in your travel to the human world." Noboru could merely shake his head, completely at a loss for words.  
"Take care of him, Kasumi." Said the masked man behind her, before retreating back into the barracks.  
"Of course, Captain Komamura." She said back sweetly. As soon as he was gone, she glared at the noble before her. "Alright look" she snapped at Noboru, making him take a step back. "We go in, you do your little field trip, and we get out, got it? I don't have time to go around babysitting you nobles, understood?"

"Er…yes ma'am!" Noboru stammered.

…

 _This is not at all what I had planned…_ Noboru thought glumly as he watched some humans in the park, all the while he could feel the soul reaper glaring at him impatiently.

"Do you have what you need yet?" she snapped.

"I guess…" he got up to follow her when a bloodcurdling roar filled the air. "What was that?" Noboru felt his knees get weak; he knew it had to be something spiritual; none of the humans seemed to even have noticed it.

"Hollow." Kasumi gripped her zanpakuto, ready for battle.

Suddenly Noboru felt the wind get knocked out of him and he was hurdling through the air. He landed hard on the ground, a great weight on his chest. The Hollow materialized above him, its stinking breath filled the air, its great maw just inches from him.

Kasumi screamed as she lunged forward, zanpakuto drawn. "Not on my watch, you ugly bitch!" she plunged it deep into the Hollow's back, sending it back to Hueco Mundo.

"You…you saved me." Noboru sputtered out lamely.  
"You moron! Didn't you sense the Hollow? Did you want to get yourself killed?" Kasumi was in his face in an instant, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"What is your problem with me?" Noboru finally found the guts to stand up to her and immediately regretted it.

"My problem with you is the problem I have with all you nobles! You think you deserve such special treatment and for what? What even sets you apart from any of the other souls in soul society? There are children starving on your streets while you get to go off on little field trips to the world of the living!"

"Why do you think I want to take these little field trips?" Noboru tried to get in her face, but only came up to about her shoulder. "I want to study these humans and their short lives…maybe, somehow, they can help the less fortunate in our world…I know you don't think I care, but I do. I live in one of the worst off districts and I face it every day. I do what I can but there's only so much I can do. It's an uphill battle and I'm the only one fighting it. But go ahead, call me a spoiled rich kid. I really don't care." He turned his back to her, if only to hide his shaking. He never stood up for himself like this and Kasumi, she was scary. He felt her hand come to rest on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin.  
"Noboru..."  
"Y-Yes, Kasumi?"

"Look…I'm sorry. I really misjudged you. You're really not like the other nobles at all."

"I try." He smiled weakly at her. "Hey, if you're ready to go back…"

"Not just yet." He looked at her quizzically, then followed her gaze. Off on the horizon, the sun had just begun to set. "It's beautiful." She murmured.

"Yeah…beautiful." he was still staring up at her.

A year later, he took her back and proposed to her at the very same spot. They had a little girl together. They felt as if they had found the perfect life. Until the day a Hollow took her life. That day he held his little Asae for hours and cried. It would break his heart every time she asked when mommy was coming home. From that moment on he swore he would never let anything happen to his baby girl.

 _I failed. I let something happen and now she's gone._ _Forgive me, Kasumi and protect our little girl…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Remember to square your shoulders, Asae!"

"Yeah, yeah I got it."

"Try again and keep your head down!"

"Ok well which is it? Square my shoulders or keep my head down?"

"Well it's both, but most importantly you gotta relax."

"Uggh This isn't working." Asae let her sword drop and leaned against a tree. She was drenched in sweat and just barely able to catch her breath. Ikakku and Yumichika exchanged annoyed glances.

"This is pointless, Ikakku." Yumichika finally broke the silence. "She's never fought a day in her life!"  
"I have so! I took out a guard regimen by myself!" Asae puffed up proudly.  
"Sorry kid, those were just thugs. That's nothing like what you're gonna have to go up against as a soul reaper. Hell if you don't toughen up soon you're gonna have your ass handed to you at the academy." Ikakku noticed how downtrodden she was and put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry; we're not givin up on you yet."  
"Speak for yourself." Yumichika flipped his hair and turned to leave.  
"Hey the captain gave us a job to do! You really want me to tell him you walked out without finishing it?" Ikakku glared at him.  
"Right. Where were we?" Yumichika grumbled miserably.

…

Later that night, in the squad 11 barracks, Asae lay in Kenpachi's bed, listening to the rain pattering gently on the roof. Her thoughts were going a million miles an hour.

 _What am I doing? I really don't belong here. Ikakku's right, I'm just gonna get my ass handed to me. Shit I am so screwed._ The sound of the door sliding open broke her from her thoughts.  
"So how'd it go?" Kenpachi came in grinning  
"I suck." Asae rolled over, her back to him. Kenpachi's grin disappeared. He came and sat on the bed beside her.  
"It can't have been that bad."  
"Ikakku even said I'm gonna get wrecked at the academy! I can't do this…"

"No you can't." Asae rolled over to face him, honestly surprised he would actually say something like that. "You won't make it if you just give up. We both know what you're capable of, now you just have to show those fuckers." His grin returned, teeth bared, an expression that would send fear into the hearts of anyone else, but to Asae it was a look she adored. She smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks. I needed that."  
"Any time." He answered dismissively. They were quiet for a while, neither one sure how to proceed.  
"So…where's everyone else?" Asae finally spoke up.  
"Out I guess."  
"So…we're alone?"  
"It would seem so."

More silence broken only by the sound of rain and occasional rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Kenpachi?"  
"Hmm."  
Asae's heart was racing and she was shaking. _Why am I so much more nervous than before? Is it because I wasn't expecting it last time? Because I KNOW what we're going to do this time?_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and gathered her nerves. "I'm ready to try again. All the way this time." She bit her lip, waiting for his answer. He took her small, slender hand in his and pulled her into his lap. She closed her eyes as their lips met. This kiss was different. It wasn't the hungry, needful kiss before. This time it was slow, passionate. He let her tongue explore every inch of his mouth until he couldn't hold out any longer. He broke away from the kiss and began softly biting her ears, her neck, moving ever downwards to her chest. He pushed her back a bit so he could pull her kimono down and off then did the same for his own clothes.  
"Last chance to back out." He grinned, poised over her as if ready to attack.  
"Never." She tried to grin back, but she was still shaking. He noticed. He cupped her cheek in his hand, his eyes meeting hers.  
"I'll try to be gentle, but…" Asae put her finger to his lips.  
"I know." She smiled at him. "I'm ready."

He brought his lips to hers and slowly pushed into her. He felt her cringe in pain, her nails dug into his back. He tried to pull away but she pulled him closer. "Kenpachi…please…" he obeyed and pushed ever deeper, filling her. Once all the way inside he pulled up so he could see her.  
"Asae…?" She looked away from him, trying in vain to hide her tears. "Asae we can stop. You don't have to push yourself, ya got nothing to prove."  
"No!" she took a deep breath and looked up, meeting his gaze. "I want this. I want you." He purred as she said that.

"Don't say that now; I won't be able to control myself."

"Good." She grinned up at him and pulled him into another kiss. His hips moved on their own, grinding against her, pulling out almost all the way then filling her back up. He bit her neck, her shoulders, her chest. She ran her nails down his back.  
"Hnn…Kenpachi…this feels so…so good." Her breath was coming faster now, she felt a tightness in her belly, a warmth that spread throughout her body. Suddenly her body tensed, her mind went blank. "Oh god…Kenpachi!" she went limp. She felt so tired, but so satisfied. Kenpachi collapsed on the bed beside her. For a while neither spoke. There was only the sound of the rain on the roof and their heavy breathing. Asae finally broke the silence.

"Kenpachi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can we do that again?"

He grinned and leaned over her "You read my mind, Blueberry."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
One week later  
Kenpachi stirred as the first rays of dawn filtered in through the window. He looked down at Asae sleeping soundly next to him. Her head rested on his chest, her leg draped over his. She looked so peaceful…  
"Wake up, Blueberry!" He shouted and rolled over so now she lay under him.  
"SHIT WHAT THE FUCK! Damn it Kenpachi I was sleeping!" She tried to push him off to no avail.  
"I had to wake you early so we'd have time for some of this…" he pinned her arms above her head with one hand and with the other he began playing with one of her breasts, causing her to moan. She struggled less against his grip, her body arched up to him.  
"Kenpachi…no…we don't have time…for…this….ooooh but that feels good…" He chuckled fiendishly then leaned forward and took her other nipple in his mouth, biting just hard enough to make her squeal. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She felt his huge length brushing against her thigh. He took his mouth from her nipple and leaned up to whisper in her ear.  
"I thought we didn't have time for this."  
"Maybe we have a little time…"  
"Heheh that's what I thought." He smiled as he thrust into her

…

Asae was miserable. Ikakku and Yumichika had been right; she was unprepared for the Soul Reaper Academy. Unprepared for how utterly boring it was! She thought there would be actual combat training or something! But for the past few hours she had been stuck in a lecture hall with about 60 other students listening to an ancient professor drone on and on about the proper way to hold a zanpakuto. She just had to keep reminding herself that right after this lecture she would be receiving her own asauchi which would eventually become her personal zanpakuto!

…

That evening, Asae practiced with her new sword outside the squad 11 barracks. She had hoped that once she received her own asauchi, she would feel some sort of connection to it or something, like the other soul reapers did with their zanpakutos. So far it hadn't been any different, just like using any other sword. She sighed and sheathed her blade. This whole thing was a lot less magical than she thought it would be. Suddenly she was knocked off balance as something was flung onto her shoulder. She managed to right herself and looked over to find the culprit.  
"Hiya blueberry! Whatcha doin?" Yachiru grinned from her perch on Asae's shoulder.  
"Hi Yachiru. Just trying to get some practice in…"  
"Booooooored!" Yachiru whined, cutting her off.  
"Well where's Kenpachi or…anybody else?" Asae grumbled, annoyed.  
"I don't know. Play with me!"  
"Well I'm not getting anywhere with this anyway…what do you want to play?"  
"Secret tunnel!" Yachiru cheered. Asae smiled, amused by the small girl's imagination.

"Oh my god you actually have a secret tunnel." Asae was flabbergasted, standing before a hidden door in the common room that she had somehow never noticed.  
"Duh! Come on!" Yachiru impatiently pulled on her hand.  
"Hey wait where's this even lead?"  
"Everywhere!"  
"Oh my god."  
"Let's go see Byakkun!"  
"Who's Byakkun?" Yachiru just giggled and ran on ahead of her.  
"H-hey wait don't leave me here!" Asae ran after her.

"Byakkun!" Yachiru cheered as she flung from the hidden doorway.  
"How do you keep finding your way in here?" a very annoyed voice asked. Asae timidly followed Yachiru through the door, taken aback by the very expensive looking décor.  
"Yachiru honey, are we really allowed to be here?"  
"No she's not." The voice answered. Asae turned around to see Yachiru with a mouth full of candy looking happy as a clam. The owner of the voice was holding her by the collar of her shihakusho. He looked strangely familiar…  
"Byakuya Kuchiki? Is that really you?" Asae stepped forward, unable to believe she was seeing her childhood friend after so many years.

"Lady Fujiyama. Well this certainly is a surprise." Byakuya let Yachiru down, who immediately went back to foraging for more candy.  
"Aw come on Byakuya, you know better than that, It's Asae!" She teased, throwing her arms around him. He stiffened for a moment before returning the hug.  
"Hey brother, Lieutenant Kusajishi's here agai- oh sorry am I interrupting something?" a short girl, even shorter than Asae, with black hair and purple eyes appeared behind them.  
"Rukia. I did not know you were coming for a visit." Byakuya cleared his throat and broke away from Asae. "This is Lady Fujiyama. She and I are childhood friends." Asae groaned and shook Rukia's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Rukia. Please, please call me Asae, unlike your stick in the mud brother here." Rukia grinned, she liked this new girl already.  
"It's very nice to meet you, too, Asae. So I gather you're a noble as well? You certainly don't act like most others."  
"I try." Asae beamed proudly. "Well, I'd better gather Yachiru before she destroys something…"  
"Well don't be stranger, come visit anytime! I'm sure brother would love to catch up as well." Rukia smiled, Byakuya just nodded in agreement.  
"Will do! Come on Lieutenant, time to go." Asae grabbed Yachiru as she ran past.  
…

Many months passed and Asae quickly became more proficient in the skills required to be a soul reaper. She was also enjoying her time getting to know Rukia, and catching up with Byakuya, much to Kenpachi's chagrin.  
"So where are you goin?" Kenpachi leaned against the doorframe, blocking Asae's exit.

"Squad 6, come on Kenpachi move, I'm already late. I promised I'd proofread Byakuya's column for the Seireitei Communication and Rukia's bringing snacks from the human world."  
"Huh. So what, am I not invited?"  
"Ugh jeez Kenpachi, you know you two don't exactly get along." Asae managed to scoot past his bulk.

"Well sure spend a lot of time over there. You getting bored of me or somethin?" Kenpachi griped, turning away from her.  
"Kenpachi Zaraki are you jealous?" Asae sneered slyly.  
"Pff of that pansy? Please." He stiffened up even more.  
"Hm. Well alright then. I'll be home in an hour or two." She reached up on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on his chin. "Be good while I'm gone."  
"Whatever." He grumbled.

"Asae what took you so long?" Rukia asked she handed her a box of chocolate covered biscuit sticks she said were called Pocky.  
"Sorry, I got held up." Asae tore into the box and munched on the treats.  
"Kenpachi again, huh?" Rukia nodded knowingly.  
"He's been driving me crazy!"  
"Has he hurt you?" Byakuya took her hands in his, his grey eyes burning intensely.  
"No, no god." Asae pulled away from him, flustered. "He just gets a little jealous is all."  
"The great squad 11 captain jealous of me. That is rich." A wry smile graced his lips.  
"I'm pretty sure he's jealous I'm sharing my time with you and Rukia. Not just you." Asae and Rukia glared at him. He cleared his throat and got up to leave.  
"Well I must finish my column, I'll give it to you when it is done."  
"Yeah ok." Asae waved him away. "So what'd else you bring?" Asae excitedly dug through Rukia's shopping bag. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

3 Years Later  
Asae had just graduated from the academy and become the Fourth seat of squad 11. They were now back at the barracks, one of their famous parties going on around her, but something was still nagging at her. She caught Kenpachi walking past, grabbed his sleeve, and pulled him to the corner with her.  
"What's up, blueberry?" He was positively glowing with pride for her.  
"Kenpachi…how is it that I graduated three years early? I mean…" she was cut off as a sake bottle was shoved in their faces.  
"Haven't you noticed the party, you two love birds?" a very drunk Ikakku leaned against the captain's shoulder, barely able to stand on his own. Asae blushed deeply and Kenpachi bared his teeth.  
"Can't you see we're busy?" he growled as he pushed him back into the crowd. He turned back to Asae. "Look blueberry, just enjoy the party. You earned it."  
"But haven't you heard what others are saying? They're saying I only got where I am now by sleeping with a captain. They think…"  
"Forget what those bastards say. They don't know shit, buncha gossiping…"  
"Kenpachi I know you told the academy to graduate me early and put me in your squad." She was glaring up at him with an anger he'd never seen in her. "I was doing just fine on my own, I didn't need your help!"  
"You really think that? You think you'd be just fine without me? Then prove it." He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside into the courtyard.  
"Kenpachi what are you…" she was cut short as he drew his zanpakuto.  
"Go ahead. Draw your weapon. Prove me wrong."  
"I'm not going to fight you!" He lunged forward, Asae just barely stepping out of the way in time, his blade sliced across her cheek.  
"Are you crazy?" Asae reached up to wipe away the blood. Kenpachi only laughed wildly.  
"Come on! Fight me! Show me you don't need me!" He lunged forward again, this time Asae was ready. She drew her blade and blocked his attack.  
"That's more like it!" He pushed forward, trying to knock her off balance. She let him bring his sword down and dashed toward him, landing a blow on his shoulder. As she went past him, he grabbed her wrist and threw her down. She tried to get back up, but he pinned her arms above her head. She struggled against his grip, but he only held tighter.  
"Like I said, you did it on your own."  
"What are you talking about? I lost." Asae finally stopped struggling against him, dejected.  
"You landed a blow on me. How many soul reapers can say that? You earned this by yourself." He stood up and offered his hand to her. Asae finally smiled and let him help her up. He pulled her to his chest, laying one hand on her waist. "Now do you believe me, blueberry?"  
She answered by reaching up and pulling him into a deep kiss. A soft cough pulled them back to reality. They broke way to find the cause of the disturbance.  
"Oh please, don't stop on my account." Rukia teased the pair.  
"Rukia! You came!" Asae grinned excitedly.  
"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world! Brother came, too. Byakuya, they're out here!" Rukia called inside. Byakuya stepped out and took in the sight of Asae pressed against Kenpachi, his hands on her waist. Asae noticed an odd expression on his face, a mix of embarrassment and perhaps rage? Kenpachi noticed it too.  
"Well she did say we didn't hafta stop, Blueberry." He pulled her closer to him possessively, his mouth overtook hers, he pushed his tongue forcefully into her mouth. Asae squeaked in shock and shoved him away.  
"What the hell is the matter with you?!"  
"Whaaat? I was just teasin!" Kenpachi chuckled and tried to put his arm around her. Asae shrugged away from him.  
"Come on Rukia. Let's go find somewhere a little more private." Asae stormed off back inside with Rukia following obediently, leaving Kenpachi and Byakuya behind.  
"You got somethin to say, pretty boy?" Kenpachi growled, taking in Byakuya's smug expression.  
"Not to you." And with that he followed the others back inside.

…  
Later that night, Kenpachi made his way back to the bedroom. He'd tried to drink away the knot in his stomach; the feeling that he'd fucked up royally. He tried to forget about the look Asae had given him, utter disgust and anger. He fumbled with the bedroom door, cursing his blurred vision. The door slid open for him.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake ya." He turned to leave, but Asae took his arm and led him in the room. She helped him out of his clothes and into the bed. As she was pulling the covers over him he grabbed her hand. "Asae…I didn't mean to…I jus' wanted to…" She put her finger to his lips.  
"I know. I forgive you." She smiled down at him for a moment, then leaned down and pressed her lips to his, her tongue found its way into his mouth. He was stunned for only a moment before he returned the kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on the bed on top of him. She grinded against him, feeling him quickly grow hard. He growled and pulled on the thin material of her nightgown until it ripped clean off. It was then that he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
"Heh…you naughty girl..."  
"You love it." She grinned down at him, and then ever so slowly, lowered herself onto his thick, throbbing member. He growled as her soft body enveloped him.  
"Uhh…you're so tight…" his grip on her arms tensed "Yeah ride it…just like that…" He encouraged as she moved up and down on his cock. She started slow, gradually increasing her speed. He reached up and rubbed his thumb against her clit. She bit her hand, trying to keep herself from making much noise. He reached up and took her hand from her mouth. "Nah babe, lemme here you scream…"  
"Yeah…yeah! Aah Kenpachi!" She screamed. She dug her nails into his chest, making him moan in ecstasy. "Asae…I'm cumming!" He held her to him as he shot his load into her. She cried out as she felt him filling her, bringing her to orgasm. She fell to him, both panting and spent. They lay like that for a while. Asae listened to Kenpachi's racing heart slowly return to normal. He absent mindedly trailed his fingers up and down her back.  
"I love this." Kenpachi sighed before drifting off to sleep.

Asae waited until she was sure Kenpachi was sound asleep before whispering "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **((Warning! Contains spoilers! Most of what happens from this point on are my theories as to what will happen in later chapters of the manga))**

Six months after the Infiltration of the Wandenreich. Everyone was trying to get things back to normal as possible, despite the numerous losses and just how much had changed. Kenpachi's arm had regenerated since his fight with Pernida thanks to Mayuri's Hojiku-Zai. However, he was still getting used to the fact that Yachiru was no longer around. That she was, in fact, the very spirit of his zanpakuto. Although he was glad he knew what had happened to her after she disappeared during his fight with Gremmy, it deeply bothered him that never again would he see her running around the barracks, getting into trouble, always riding on his shoulder. Her absence had affected all of squad 11, especially Asae. Apart from Kenpachi, she missed her the most. Yachiru had become almost like an adopted daughter to her. It seemed like there would always be this missing part of their lives now.  
"Asae? Are you here?" Rukia entered the squad 11 barracks, taken aback by how abnormally quiet it was now.  
"Hey Rukia." Asae stepped out to greet her friend.  
"I don't have long to talk, I'm supposed to be on a mission right now. I brought you what you asked for from the human world." She handed Asae a small shopping bag. "Is everything…ok?" Asae sighed deeply.  
"We're holding up." Asae answered with forced cheerfulness.  
"Just…keep me informed, ok?" Rukia put her arms around her friend.  
"Yeah…" Asae halfheartedly returned the hug.  
"I have to go. Good luck." Rukia whispered before scurrying off.  
"I need a lot more than luck…" Asae muttered. 

…  
'Ok. 2 minutes. Plus or negative.' Asae thought to herself as she stared at the little white stick on the counter. 'God this is the longest 2 minutes of my life!' she lamented and buried her face in her hands. Indeed, the time seemed to stretch on into eternity until… "Oh. Oh shit…" a heavy knock on the door brought her to attention.  
"Blueberry? You in there?"  
"Uh…yeah, Kenpachi…I'll be out in a minute…" Asae took a deep breath, picked up the stick, and stepped out to break the news. She found him sitting at his desk, going over some stacks of paperwork.

"Uh…Kenpachi? Can we talk?" Asae shuffled in nervously.  
"What's up, Blueberry?" he asked, not even looking up from his papers.  
"Kenpachi it's important." She commanded. Her tone caught him off guard and he pushed his work to the side. Asae gulped loudly, then handed him the stick. He eyed it for a moment.  
"The hell is this?"  
"It's…it's a pregnancy test from the human world. Kenpachi…I'm pregnant." Asae waited for a response, anything! But he just sat in absolute silence, no expression on his face. Finally he stood up, walked over to the wall at the opposite end of the room.  
"You're absolutely sure?" Asae noticed his fists clenched tight.  
"…Yes." Asae took a few steps back; he was starting to scare her.  
"Shit…" his muscles relaxed, his fists unclenched for a moment "SHIT!" he punched through the wall sending the whole thing flying into the next building. Without even looking at her, he turned and left.  
"Kenpachi…no…please…" Tears welled up in Asae's eyes, she was shaking. In just a few moments her entire world had just come crashing around her. There was only one thing she could do.

…  
Noboru Fujiyama grumbled as he went to answer the door. He had a lot of work to catch up on and he did not want any disturbances. He was fully prepared to shoo away any visitors…until he opened the door.  
"Asae…"  
"Hey dad." Asae smiled sheepishly.  
"Asae!" Noboru flung his arms around his daughter, tears welled up in his eyes "I was so worried about you! I missed you so much!"  
"I'm sorry I worried you, dad…" Asae choked back her tears, feeling guilt fill her chest.  
"Nonesense! I'm just glad you're here! Come inside come inside!" he lead her into the house, shutting the door behind them. "I'll make us some tea." He came back a few minutes later with the tea tray and a delicious smelling jasmine tea.  
"Oh…this was mom's favorite…" Asae smiled, feeling a lump in her throat.  
"You must really be homesick. You never had that reaction to it before!" Noboru laughed warmly. "Well tell me everything that's been going on, Ms. Soul Reaper."  
"Um…you go first dad. How have things been since I left?" Asae wasn't ready to break the news to her father, she knew he would not take it well.  
"Oh you'll love this! Well after you left, I didn't have much else to do, so I threw myself into my work…" he stopped as he took notice of Asae's guilty expression. "Oh now sweetheart no it was a good thing! Spare you the boring details, I managed to get a committee together of our noble allies and even some of the nearby villagers. We worked together to break down all the brothels and human trafficking in our district and even better, had Kimiko stripped of her title and sent to the absolute worst district for her crimes!" he was glowing with pride.  
"Wow dad that's amazing! I'm proud of you."  
"Not as proud as I am of you, baby girl." He smiled warmly at her. "I've gone on long enough, tell me about your life."  
"Um…well…" Asae stammered, trying to think of a way to make her story as long as possible before having to reveal to him her real reason for coming back. "I became a soul reaper. I actually graduated a little early. Um…I'm fourth seat in squad 11…"  
"Squad 11, huh. With Zaraki." A bit of a dark expression crossed his features. The sound of his name made her feel a twinge of sadness.  
"Yeah…with Zaraki…" she went over all of her battles, her triumphs, the friends she'd made and lost until she finally ran out of things to say; except…  
"Dad…I haven't been entirely honest with you. There's a reason I had to come back…" Noboru took his daughter's hands in his.  
"Sweetheart what's wrong?"  
"Dad I…I'm pregnant." The weight of the sentence hit Noboru like a ton of bricks. It was all he could do to just sit in stunned silence for a moment.  
"Dad…come on say something" Asae urged.  
"Zaraki." Noboru finally muttered. "I'm going to kill him!" he leapt up from the couch, but Asae grabbed his arms, holding him back.  
"Dad! No! Stop! You know he'd just destroy you as soon as look at you!"  
"It would be worth it!" Noboru argued, fighting against Asae's surprising strength. She finally managed to wrestle him back on the couch and calmed him down somewhat.  
"So…what now?" Asae asked, still nursing her cup of tea. Noboru stayed quiet for a long while, his brow furrowed in thought. Finally he spoke up, speaking slowly, choosing his words carefully.  
"I know a doctor in the village. He's the best around. He'd be able to make this whole mess go away, as if it never happened."  
"Dad…no! This is my baby and I'm keeping it!" Asae jumped up from the couch, her hand over her belly protectively.  
"Asae, please, be reasonable. No good will come of this." Her father begged.  
"I…I'll figure something out dad. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Kenpachi stood at the edge of the Seireitei, breathless, a wake of destruction behind him. "DAMN IT!" He roared at the heavens. He was infuriated with himself; how he had reacted to Asae's announcement. He should be happy, thrilled even, but after Yachiru's disappearance, he didn't think he would be able to handle it again. And having a child of his own? He didn't know how to raise a kid! Yachiru had practically raised herself. He sighed and ran a hand through his long, dark hair. "Shit…guess I better go face her."

…

"Hey Blueberry!" Kenpachi called inside the barracks. "Where are ya? I wanna talk to ya!" he checked the common room, bedroom, kitchen, everywhere he could think of. A pit of worry began to form in his stomach.  
"Captain?" Ikakku came in the barracks behind him.  
"Ikakku, you seen Asae anywhere?"  
"Are…sir are you serious?" Ikakku stared at him incredulously; Kenpachi just shot him a death glare, sending a shiver down the bald man's spine. "She left. You really hurt her."  
"Whaddya mean she left?" Kenpachi demanded  
"She went back home."  
"Shit…I gotta go get her." Kenpachi turned to leave when he felt Ikakku's hand on his shoulder.  
"I wouldn't. She was furious. I doubt seeing you right now will do any good."  
"Well what they hell am I supposed to do?" Kenpachi growled, frustrated.  
"Just…give her some time."

…

A few days later and Asae was still getting used to living with her father again. It was driving her crazy. She had forgotten how much of a pain in the ass it was to always be followed around by guards, especially now that she was far more capable of protecting herself than any of them were. She was lying on the couch reading a book one afternoon when there was a knock on the door. She started to get up when her father held out a hand to stop her. "No no, I'll get it. Don't get up."  
"Ugh dad I'm pregnant, not paralyzed." She griped. Hearing her say that still made him cringe, but he was trying his best to be supportive. Asae could vaguely hear him talking to someone at the door. He came back a few moments later.  
"It seems you have a guest."  
"Kenpachi?" Asae quickly sat up, finally feeling a glimmer of hope.  
"Sorry to disappoint." A calm voice answered. "It's only me." Byakuya appeared in the doorway.  
"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Byakuya held up a hand.  
"Don't worry. I merely jest." He gave a small smile.  
"I'll, uh, leave you too alone." Noboru excused himself, giving Asae a discreet thumbs up as he left, making her instantly blush.  
"It has been a long time since I've been here." Byakuya mused, taking in the all too familiar surroundings.  
"Yeah we used to have a lot of fun playing here. If I recall, you still have me beat at tag." Asae teased him.  
"Yes well I was trained in Shunpo by Youruichi Shihoin. You didn't have much a chance of beating me." He answered plainly.  
"Um…yeah. True." Asae looked away awkwardly. Byakuya hadn't always been so stiff and formal with her.  
"My real reason for coming here," Byakuya's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Was to tell you that should you need anything at all, you can always call on me."  
"Thanks Byakuya." Asae smiled, appreciating the sentiment.  
"And I um…was wondering…" He cleared his throat; Asae couldn't help but notice that the usual unflappable Byakuya Kuchiki was nervous. "Would you be interested in accompanying me for a walk through the village? From what I understand you haven't left the mansion since you arrived and I believe some fresh air would do you some good. Especially considering your current state."  
"Oh…um…gee Byakuya that's really thoughtful of you…umm…" She was cut off as her father walked in.  
"How are you two getting on? Need anything? How about some tea? Asae, help me make some tea."  
"Allow me to help." Byakuya offered but Noboru shooed him off.  
"No no you are our guest. Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable. Asae, come on."  
Once in the safety of the kitchen and out of earshot of Byakuya, Asae sighed and leaned against the wall.  
"Ugh dad this is awful! I think he just asked me on a date!"  
"That's good!" Noboru smiled cheerfully.  
"No dad it's not good. It's Byakuya ugh he's so…so"  
"He's a fine young man with good standing."  
"Yeah and he's boring as hell."  
"Just give it a chance, hm? Besides, he's right, you could use the fresh air."  
"Dad don't spy on me." Asae grumbled as she took the tea tray from him.

…

"When you said go for a walk, I sort of thought you meant we would actually be walking." Asae grumbled from inside the norimono Byakuya had insisted she ride in.  
"Asae you really shouldn't be walking around in your condition." He answered from outside.  
"Are you kidding me? Byakuya I'm not dying or anything I'm just pre…" She was cut off as the door slid open.  
"It would be wise not to announce that just yet." Byakuya cautioned. "If you're going to be so insistent, I suppose a short walk won't do much harm." He motioned for the men carrying the norimono to set it down and helped Asae gingerly climb out.  
"It's been a long time since I've been here…" Asae breathed in deep the smell of delicious street food being cooked, flowers from a shop down the street, the smell of the woods she used to train with Kenpachi in…her heart dropped, a feeling of melancholy creeping over her. Byakuya noticed her sudden mood change. Suddenly he wasn't looking at Asae the soul reaper. He saw Asae, the scrawny awkward girl he used to spend his days playing with. A strange feeling overcame him. He checked to make sure his guards weren't watching then pulled Asae to the side.  
"What say we leave them behind." He whispered, motioning to the guards.  
"Uh…Byakuya? You sure that's a good idea?" Asae was taken aback by this sudden change of character.  
"We are soul reapers. Should anyone give us trouble, we are more than prepared to defeat them." He answered confidently.  
"Um…well okay then…"  
"Don't let go."  
"What?" He grabbed her, held her close, and flashstepped away from the guards before they even realized what was going on.

...  
Later that night, Byakuya was walking Asae back home. "Wow that was great!" Asae giggled "You totally owned that guy!"  
"Well I could tell he was beginning to annoy you."  
"Pfft yeah! Ever hear of a bath, buddy? And god I can't believe we ate so much!  
"Yes I am going to regret that in the morning."  
"It was all worth it!"  
"Indeed." A cool early autumn breeze blew by them, making Asae shiver. "Here." He handed her his captain's robe.  
"Thanks." Asae smiled over at him and snuggled into the robe, embracing his leftover body heat, the smell of his cologne…a wave of guilt overcame her. How could she be having these thoughts, of Byakuya of all people, when she was pregnant with Kenpachi's baby!

 _But things between me and Kenpachi are…over._ Asae thought to herself.  
"Are you alright?" Byakuya stopped and faced Asae. He reached up and wiped away a tear she hadn't even realized she'd cried.  
"I'm…I'm fine." She answered with great uncertainty.  
"I understand you are going through quite a lot at one time. In fact I am surprised you've handled it this well. I wasn't near as composed as you are now when I lost Hisana."  
"I wasn't there for you…I should've been."  
"I did not expect you to. We had grown up, started our own lives."  
"We were best friends! I should've been there for you!" Byakuya pulled her to him.  
"You're here now. That's what matters to me. You have too much guilt inside you. You need to let it go." Asae wasn't sure when she'd started crying but she showed no signs of stopping. Byakuya just gently held her against him, stroking her hair.  
"It's ok…just let it out…" finally Asae was finally able to compose herself.

"God I'm so sorry…I don't know what came over me." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. He just nodded knowingly.  
"We should get you home. It's late."

…

Once at the entrance of her home, Asae shrugged off Byakuya's robe and handed it back to him.  
"I can't thank you enough for convincing me to come out today. You were right, I needed it and…I did have a pretty great time."  
"Just like old times, hm?" He smiled.  
"Exactly."  
"Well, go get some sleep. You've had quite a day." He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Goodnight, Asae." And with that, he left. Asae entered the house and shut the door behind her. She was shaking uncontrollably, her mind was reeling.

 _Shit shit shit shit! Ok he kissed me! Well kissed my hand. That's ok, that's what nobles do right? Except he called me Asae instead of Lady Fujiyama. But that's just because I kept telling him to and I mean he was just acting like he used to when we were kids._

"Hey how did it go?" her father caught her as she was heading to her room.  
"Um…it was ok. I'm going to bed." Noboru, although confused by her glum attitude, let her on her way. Once in the safety of her bedroom, Asae let herself feel all the pain, and guilt, and betrayal she had been holding in the past few days. She sobbed until no more tears would come.  
"Oh mom I need you here…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been seven months since Asae had moved back in with her father. Her request for time off from her Soul Reaper duties until the baby was born had been approved, though she was uncertain if she would return. For a while she would occasionally go on outings with Byakuya, but for the past few months since her belly had started to become more obvious, she avoided leaving the mansion, attempting to keep the news of her pregnancy on the down low. Unfortunately, Asae had never been one for sitting still.

It was a frosty morning in early January. Fresh snow had fallen in the night, blanketing the world in white. Asae heard her father getting ready to leave. She peeked out into the hall "Hey dad where're you going?"  
"About to go to a noble meeting. I should be back in a few hours."  
"Can I come?" Asae asked sheepishly.  
"Are you sure? I thought you were trying to keep your pregnancy a secret."  
"They're all going to find out soon enough, might as well do it on my terms."  
"Well alright, just bundle up. It's freezing out there."

…

This had to be the most boring meeting Asae had ever been to. There weren't any more brothels or human trafficking issues anymore, thanks to her father. Lady Kimiko wasn't even there for Asae to mock. All they had to talk about was whether or not to build a new road. As the council droned on Asae tried to decide if she really would've been more bored at home as opposed to here until one of the nobles called on her.  
"Um Yes?" Asae answered nervously.  
"Am I mistaken in assuming that you are in fact expecting, Lady Fujiyama?" the older noble, Lord Hideyoshi, answered. Asae knew him fairly well; he had always tried to help her family in their endeavors to better their district.  
"Yes sir." She replied quietly.  
"Then I believe congratulations are in order." He smiled kindly at her.  
"Thank you sir."  
"There is, however, one issue the council has brought to my attention. You are unmarried, yes?"  
Asae's felt her face grow hot. This couldn't be good. "Seeing as how that is the case, we, unfortunately, cannot allow you or your family to hold your noble status. I am deeply sorry, Lady Fujiyama." Asae felt like she was going to be sick. Her actions were going to cause her and her father to lose everything! She felt panic building in her chest until another spoke up.  
"However, she is engaged."  
"She is?"  
"I am?" Asae whirled around to find the owner of the voice was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

 _Oh no…  
_ "To me."  
 _Oh no!_

"We only ask that the wedding be postponed until after the child is born."

"Well this is an interesting turn of events…the council will have to delegate on how this will impact our decision. If the two of you would please wait out in the hall."  
Asae shot her father a panicked look, hoping for some form of security. Unfortunately he was giving her the same look. Once outside, Asae glared at Byakuya.  
"What the HELL are you doing?" she growled at him.  
"I believe I just saved your family's way of life. Asae, you heard what they said. If you have a child outside of marriage your family will lose everything."  
"I know I know! I just-"  
"You don't have much of a choice. I told you when all this started that I would help you no matter what. Well that's what I am doing now."  
Asae could only nod in agreement. Her eyes burned, tears threatening to fall. She took a deep breath. "Ok Byakuya. I will marry you; if they decide that will allow my family to keep our title." Byakuya stiffened at her less than enthusiastic answer. The door creaked open, their signal to return to the meeting. Once they had again found their places, Lord Hideyoshi spoke up.  
"We have decided, given both of your families' good standing, to allow Lady Fujiyama and her family to keep their title after her marriage to Lord Byakuya." Asae's heart sank. This should have been good news, she and her father were safe, but…marriage to Byakuya? She could feel all the eyes in the room on her but she didn't care. Byakuya spoke for her.  
"She is just in shock that you have been so gracious as to allow her family to keep their status. On behalf of Lord and Lady Fujiyama, I offer my sincerest thanks." Asae stopped listening. This was exactly the life she had tried so hard to avoid.  
As the meeting was released, Asae tried to find her father. All she wanted was to go home and be alone. Unfortunately, she found Byakuya first.  
"Sorry. I need to find my father. I can't really talk right now." He didn't try to hide the hurt that Asae was trying so hard to avoid him now.  
"He's already left. He said he had urgent business. I could walk you home, if you'd like." Asae wanted nothing more than to be as far away from him as possible at the moment, but she didn't want the council to think she disliked her 'fiancé' and renounce their decision.

"Yeah. Sure."

…

Noboru stood before the Squad 11 barracks, his knees weak. He sincerely hoped he would be able to compose himself before doing what he intended to do. He took a deep breath, his hand on the handle of the door. _Ok you son of a bitch…_ and he slid the door open…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut you in half right now."  
"I could say the same to you." Noboru silently congratulated himself for not getting killed just yet, but it was still early and he did just threaten the most powerful soul reaper in the Gotei 13, his daughter's ex, Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi chuckled humorlessly, then drew his blade and pointed it at Noboru's throat.  
"So what, come here to gloat? Finally got what ya wanted. Yer daughter wants nuthin to do with me." Sweat dripped down Noboru's temple, the blade at his throat making him a little more than nervous.  
"As much as I'd love to, that is not the case. Now, we can both agree we hate each other's guts, right?" Kenpachi just snorted. "Right. But there is one thing we do have in common. We both love Asae and we both want her to be happy." Bitterness filled Kenpachi's heart at the sound of her name. He growled and pushed the blade closer so it was just against the skin of Noboru's neck.  
"Get on with it. What do you want?"  
"It's not about what I want!" Noboru shouted, finally finding his nerve, or losing his mind. He smacked the blade away and grabbed Kenpachi by the collar of his robe. "Now look I know Asae cares deeply about you and only you. You hurt her and you'd better fix it before she does something she will regret!" Kenpachi grabbed the smaller man by the throat and slammed him against the wall.  
"What's wrong with Asae? Is she hurt? The baby?" for the first time, it wasn't anger or hostility Noboru saw in Kenpachi's one uncovered eye. It was fear.  
"She's…fine…" he managed to choke out, finding it quite difficult to breath with the captain's enormous hand around his throat. "She's going…to marry…Byakuya…" Kenpachi dropped Noboru, who hit the ground with a solid thud. Kenpachi turned his back to him.  
"If that's what she wants…who am I to stop her?"  
"But that's not what she wants!" Noboru finally found his breath. "She doesn't want him! She wants…she wants you."  
"Why the hell's she want me? And if she wants me so bad, why the hell's she marryin' Kuchiki?" Kenpachi demanded.  
"You'll just have to ask her that yourself. Personally, I have no heavenly idea what she sees in the likes of you. As for her marriage to Lord Kuchiki…the council threatened to take everything from us, should she have the baby out of wedlock. She had no choice." Kenpachi paused, letting the gravity of what had just been said sink in. "Shit." And with that he turned and left.

…  
"I'm sorry to have surprised you like that." Byakuya finally broke the silence as he walked Asae back home. "To be honest, I surprised myself. I just couldn't let that happen to you, your father, and your child." Asae rested her hand on her belly, the baby kicked, as if it knew Asae was thinking about it; she smiled softly.  
"HEY KUCHIKI!" a booming voice broke the winter silence. A voice Asae never thought she'd hear again.  
"Kenpachi?"  
"Zaraki." Byakuya's eyes narrowed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "How dare you show your face here."  
Kenpachi slowly walked towards him, drawing his sword. "You gotta lotta nerve stealin my girl." Kenpachi growled.  
"I am not your girl!" Asae snapped, making Kenpachi pause. "Byakuya's right, you shouldn't be here."  
"Asae…I was wrong. Just…can we talk?" he reached toward her, but Byakuya lunged forward, slicing his blade across Kenpachi's hand.  
"That was just a warning. Next time, I will take the whole arm off. I doubt Mayuri will help you regrow it a second time."  
"You wanna play? Ok. Let's play." Kenpachi roared as he lunged at Byakuya, who quickly flashstepped out of the way.  
"You had your chance, Zaraki. She wants nothing to do with you!" he moved forward, slicing Kenpachi's chest.  
"I know that! She hates me and she has every right to damn it! But she also has the right to know that I love her!" the words hit Asae like a ton of bricks.  
"Kenpachi...H-hey wait! Stop! Stop fighting!" she ran to them, trying anything to get them to pay attention to her, to get them to stop the fighting. She didn't know what it was, but something hit her. Hard. She was knocked back a few yards, her vision grew hazy. She could just see someone running for her.  
"Asae! Asae…no…"  
"Kenpachi…" she suddenly felt the most excruciating pain in her life. Her stomach? No…lower… "No…" she screamed as the pain came again. Kenpachi had her in his arms now.  
"Asae? Asae!" Kenpachi pleaded with her, wanting desperately to know how he could take her pain away.

"The…baby…it's coming…" she screamed again. Never had she felt such horrific pain. "No…it's too soon…"  
"Ok just hold on…" Kenpachi held her tight in his arms. "You're gonna be ok. Just hold on."

…

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO IN THERE!? I'M THE FATHER" Kenpachi demanded of the terrified squad 4 member blocking him from entering Asae's room.  
"At least let me go in, I am her fiancé." Byakuya shouldered past Kenpachi.  
"Like hell you are!" Kenpachi had his hand on his sword, ready for a rematch.  
"I-I'm sorry…we can't have anyone in there that isn't medical staff right now." The meek, dark haired young man was positively petrified for his life. Isane Kotestu noticed and came to his aid.  
"I'm sorry, but you would only do more harm than good right now. Just let them do their job." Begrudgingly, Kenpachi and Byakuya took seats in the waiting room. A painfully awkward silence followed.  
"This is my fault." Byakuya muttered. "It was my attack that struck her. It's my fault this is happening." He buried his face in his hands.  
"Look…it's not…entirely your fault. I drew my sword first. And…" He sighed deeply "And you're both right…I shouldn't have even been there." More silence followed. It was Byakuya that spoke first.  
"You love her."  
"Of course…damn it I've loved her for years I just…I thought I had more time…" he was cut off as a squad 4 member entered from Asae's room. They both jumped to their feet.  
"Well? Any news?" Byakuya urged.  
"Y-yes…" the young woman watched the two men nervously. "There were…complications…"  
"Is she alright? The baby?" Kenpachi grabbed her arms with Byakuya trying to hold him back. She was really fighting back tears now. "Sh-she's alright! She can have one visitor right now!" she finally managed to choke out. Kenpachi finally let her go.  
"What about the baby?" a long, painful pause followed.  
"As I said, there where complications…the baby is in observation right now…we don't know anything yet." Kenpachi's face paled, he glanced over to Byakuya.  
"You go first. You have much to say to her." Byakuya insisted. Kenpachi sighed deeply, and then pushed the door open.

…

Asae lay quietly in the bed, her arm heavily bandaged. She was so still Kenpachi wondered if she might be asleep. He was about to leave when she finally stirred.  
"Kenpachi?"  
"Hey Blueberry." Kenpachi smiled with relief and came closer to the bed. "How're ya feelin?"  
"How am I feeling?" she mocked. "How dare you. How dare you even be here!"  
"Asae…"  
"No! Do you even realize the hell you put me through? I needed you and you just abandoned me!"  
"I know I-"  
"Just leave." Asae said coldly. Kenpachi sighed, got up to leave. "I never even got to hold my baby…" he heard her lament softly. He paused at the door.  
"I was scared. I just lost Yachiru. I…I just couldn't go through that again…" he turned back to her, to her shock there were tears in his eyes. "Now I'm just scared of losing you…and our baby…I know I don't deserve it but…Asae please forgive me…"  
"Kenpachi…" before she could finish the door reopened. Isane came in carrying a small bundle.  
"It was touch and go for a while there, but your daughter is ready to meet you." She handed her over to Asae, and for the first time, she was able to see her daughter.  
"Oh…she's beautiful…"  
"I'll give you some privacy." Isane said as she left the room. Kenpachi leaned over Asae's shoulder to get a good look at her.  
"She looks like her daddy." Asae smiled, gently running her fingers through her daughter's soft, black hair. Kenpachi reached down to touch her, only to have his finger grabbed by her.

"Heh strong like her daddy, too." At the sound of his voice, the baby's eyes fluttered open. "Got her mama's eyes." He added; a warm smile crossed his lips. "Have you thought of any names?" Asae thought for a moment, and, as if by magic, the perfect name popped into her head.  
"What do you think of Kaiya? It means forgiveness." She looked up at him and smiled.  
"I think it's perfect." He pulled Asae closer to him and kissed her.  
"Yeah…Kaiya Fujiyama." Asae mused, trying the name out.  
"What about…Kaiya Zaraki?" Asae looked up at him, confusion clear on her face. "Why don't you both take the name Zaraki?" Asae felt her heart skip a beat.  
"Are…are you asking me what I think you're asking?"  
"Do I need to get down on one knee?" he teased "C'mon don't leave me hangin."  
"Yes…YES! Yes Kenpachi!" She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks but she didn't care. She had everything she could ever want! Kenpachi wrapped one arm around her, with the other; he helped to cradle their daughter.  
"I love you, Asae."  
"I love you, Kenpachi."

 **The End**


End file.
